


Sherlock x 2

by BuFr



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cross Over, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuFr/pseuds/BuFr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storiella un po' demenziale e cross over sul fatidico incontro tra gli Sherlock e John della BBC con Holmes e Watson dei film di Guy Ritchie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

“Che noia.”

Se c’era un’impresa difficile a questo mondo, era scrivere un blog durante uno degli attacchi di inedia molesta di Sherlock.

Quando sei piccolo, le maestre ti consigliano di ignorare il compagno di classe che ti disturba solo per attirare la tua attenzione. Ma se avevi a che fare con Sherlock Holmes, ignorarlo o meno non aveva nessun tipo di presa: era al di sopra di qualunque strategia sociale. Voleva solo che John fosse informato, che fosse pienamente consapevole del suo male di vivere, punto.

Il povero John Watson si arrese allora momentaneamente, abbandonando le mani sulla tastiera e levando gli occhi al soffitto.

“Continuare a ripeterlo ti arreca qualche giovamento?” gli domandò caustico.

In vestaglia, Sherlock si alza dal divano e comincia a camminare nervosamente per la stanza con la sua tipica teatralità. “Sì. Declinare tutte le sfumature della parola noia è comunque meno intollerabile che doverla subire. Dove sono le sigarette?”

“Mi hai espressamente chiesto di farle sparire. Tutte, stavolta” rispose John con lo sforzo di pazienza che si ha con un bambino o un paziente molesto. “Comunque ci sono trentaquattro telefonate in segreteria, tutte offerte di lavoro.”

“Nulla a cui valga la pena di prestare attenzione” risponde Sherlock accigliato “Cos’è quella?”

“Che cosa?” chiese John voltandosi a guardarlo interrogativo.

L’uomo indicò un punto accanto alla sua mano, sulla scrivania. John temette che il picco della pazzia fosse ormai vicino.

“Questa? Una mela, la mia colazione” spiegò John prendendola in mano e rigirandosela. Era una comune mela rossa.

“Chi te l’ha data?”

“Me l’ha regalata il fruttivendolo, qua sotto, ma...”

Non riuscì nemmeno a finire la frase che Sherlock gliela strappa di mano e la porta di fretta al suo scranno, scandagliandola con la lente di ingrandimento. John lo guardò come se fosse totalmente ammattito. Poi, con il senso pratico di un medico legale e una certa aria di sufficienza, Sherlock la scaglia per terra: “Le impronte di Jim Moriarty. Tracce di rame e ruggine, un pizzico di terra rossa.”

Con un brivido, John disse in imbarazzo: “Beh, ok, non l’ho lavata, ma tanto sai che le sbuccio sempre.”

“La società elettrica!” esclamò Sherlock con un’intuizione improvvisa e corse a vestirsi, continuando a parlare: “Solo accanto alla società elettrica c’è quel tipo di terriccio...”

“Sherlock?” fece confuso John, chiedendosi se era arrivato alfine il giorno tanto temuto in cui era necessario chiamare la neuro con camicia di forza e tutto.

In un paio di minuti il suo collega riapparve sulla porta raggiante e vestito di tutto punto, la sciarpa sistemata al collo: “Ma non ci arrivi? Oh, anche una persona ordinaria e ingenua come te dovrebbe arrivarci, John. Una trappola!”

E si diresse spedito verso l’uscita di casa. Con un sospiro, John chiuse il computer e decise di seguirlo. Stavolta, più per essere sicuro che non si facesse male che per trovare una bella storia.

 

La società elettrica di cui parlava Sherlock era ormai abbandonata, soppiantata nel suo scopo da un altro edificio ipermoderno a due incroci di distanza. Le finestre non avevano un vetro integro e ormai la vegetazione selvaggia si era arrampicata su buona parte dei muri. Sherlock si guardò attorno, circospetto, con la certezza che avrebbero trovato qualcosa.

Timidamente, John provò a ragionare: “Forse stavolta hai preso un abbaglio.”

“Puoi tornare a casa” suggerì con noncuranza Sherlock non prestandogli nemmeno un’occhiata. Come al solito, John incassò questo colpo come gli altri. In fondo, lui non gli aveva mai espressamente chiesto di accompagnarlo. Né dichiarato mai che gli facesse piacere. Tra loro erano tutti non-detti, ma a volte John aveva il dubbio molto serio di aver frainteso tutto; di essere solo una qualche specie di sottofondo sfocato, per lui. La maggior parte del tempo andava bene così, ma in momenti come questi John cominciava a perdersi d’animo e a sentirsi stanco di quella distanza che Sherlock teneva sempre, di quelle stilettate fredde e nemmeno intenzionali, di quella urticante mancanza di emozioni.

_Avere una qualunque reazione ‘umana’ da te sarebbe come cercare di cavar sangue da una pietra. Se avessi ancora un po’ di sale in zucca dovrei gettare la spugna, mandarti al diavolo e basta._

Invece era lì in un posto pulcioso e umido a reggergli la torcia accesa perché vedesse meglio. Che stupido.

“Buonasera, odiato Sherlock, mia nemesi, con il suo prezioso animale da compagnia” li sorprese una voce sinistra e nota alle loro spalle; la torcia quasi cadde dalla mano di John che sentì la pelle accapponarsi. Quella era la voce che temeva di più. Che detestava di più. James Moriarty.

Sherlock si voltò e vide l’ombra del suo acerrimo nemico, ma non gli diede la soddisfazione di rispondergli, si limitò a guardarlo con sufficienza. Stavolta Moriarty non aveva in pugno niente per ricattarlo.

“Che cosa vuoi?” gridò John impulsivo, puntandogli la torcia contro. Ma il suo volto rimaneva in ombra.

“Vi devo una caduta, ragazzi” ridacchiò lui, come se si trattasse di una battuta divertente: “Noi apparteniamo ad una distorsione dell’universo. Non lo sapete? Qua nessuno conosce Baker Street, o il motivo per cui è celebre.”

“A quanto ricordo, è casa mia” sorrise appena Sherlock sbruffone: “Perciò so bene cos’è.”

“Eppure vi assicuro che è strano. Non siamo noi il mondo di maggioranza, no no. Quindi sparirete per un po’, tanto per chiarirvi le idee.”

John notò solo ora che Moriarty aveva una mela rossa in mano. La gettò, essa fece una lunga parabola fino a cadere alle loro spalle. Non emise nessun rumore e, girandosi, Sherlock e John la videro ingoiata dall’oscurità, in una piega del pavimento. Improvvisamente persero l’equilibrio. Qualcosa li attirava indietro, li faceva cadere.

“Goodbay, amici miei” augurò Moriarty felice, senza muoversi: “Fatevi un bel viaggio!”

 

La sensazione di cadere indietro durò a lungo, parve infinita; si aspettavano prima o poi di toccare il suolo rovinosamente, ma poi senza alcuna logica si ritrovarono in piedi, all’aperto, in mezzo a rumori e tumulti, la testa che ancora girava.

“Attenti, toglietevi di mezzo!” gridò loro qualcuno, e John e Sherlock riuscirono a schivare per poco una macchina che passava a pelo sollevando polvere. No, non era un’automobile, si accorse John sforzandosi di rimettere a fuoco la vista, era una carrozza.

“Una... carrozza? Perché?” mormorò, poi il suo raggio visivo continuò ad espandersi e vide che lui e Sherlock erano effettivamente nel bel mezzo del traffico di una città, solo che si trattava in buona misura di carrozze trainate da cavalli e pochi modelli di macchina risalenti letteralmente all’anteguerra, più lenti delle bestie da traino.

“Carrozze, John, non essere ridicolo!” commentò Sherlock premuto spalla a spalla con lui, come se fossero un unico individuo capace di vedere il mondo a trecentossessanta gradi.

“Che cosa è successo?” chiese John Watson sentendo il cuore accelerare pian piano e andare in tachicardia. “Dove siamo?”

“Siamo in mezzo a una ricostruzione storica, mi sembra chiaro! Guarda, le carrozze non possono essere davvero d’epoca, sono quasi per la maggior parte nuove di zecca, non hanno più di tre o quattro anni!”

“Togliamoci di qui” suggerì John dopo che rischiarono nuovamente di essere travolti dagli zoccoli di un gruppo di cavalli. Si presero ulteriori imprecazioni e camminarono fino al bordo della strada, a sicuro contro le mura di un palazzo.

John conosceva Sherlock ed era certo che in quel momento stava mettendo tutte le sue forze nel tentativo di mostrarsi tranquillo, razionale. Ma stavolta non era proprio possibile. “Dove siamo?” gli chiese.

“Mi hai già fatto questa domanda. Un minuto e mezzo fa, circa” rispose Sherlock di pessimo umore.

“E’ stato Moriarty?”

“Non ha senso.”

“Come, l’abbiamo visto prima... Prima di finire qui...”

“No” corresse Sherlock staccandosi dal muro e iniziando a camminare sul marciapiede: “Non ha senso che noi eravamo lì, in fabbrica, e ora siamo qui. Non ha senso!”

Tenendogli dietro a fatica col passo, John indicò avanti a sé meravigliato e disse: “Guarda!”  
Un gruppo di donne imbacuccate in abiti ottocenteschi stava dando la mancia a un accattone cieco che sembrava uscito da un romanzo di Dickens. Tutto questo era troppo. A che razza di gioco stava giocando Moriarty? Che razza di scherzo era?

Sentendosi preso per il naso, Sherlock aumentò l’andatura e cominciò a guardarsi febbrilmente intorno, analizzando tutto ciò che vedeva. Ma gli elementi assurdi erano veramente troppi, stavolta.

“Dev’essere un trucco...”

“Sherlock...”

“Possibile che abbia assoldato tutte queste persone per...”

“Sherlock!” quasi gridò John, fermandosi. Le strade li avevano portati sulle rive del Tamigi e, davanti a loro, senza alcun dubbio, si stagliava il Big Ben e il Parlamento. Stavolta pure il consulente investigativo dovette impallidire.

“Siamo a Londra...” dichiarò John ad alta voce, non capendo più niente. Guardò in giro, e ancora non si vedeva null’altro che gente in costume, carrozze e strade non ancora asfaltate. Nessun autobus, nessun cartellone pubblicitario, nessun taxi. Come messa in scena cominciava a essere troppo estesa.

“Non è possibile” concluse cocciuto Sherlock. La sua mente analitica esulava dall’inspiegabile.

In quel caso anche John non poteva crederci “Siamo a... Londra ma... è come essere nel passato... Una sorta di Londra ottocentesca iperrealista e post-moderna...”

L'aria era densa di polveri, fumi di fabbrica, fuliggini. Sembrava una cartolina color seppia d'epoca, più che un vero viaggio nel passato. Da quel punto di vista Sherlock aveva ragione: aveva tutto l'aspetto di un allestimento scenografico. Ma era davvero troppo esteso perché Moriarty potesse ragionevolmente aver pianificato, da solo, un simile dispiego di forze solo per fare un “dispetto” a Sherlock Holmes.

“Baker Street” disse l'investigatore tra i denti, quasi ipnotizzato da tutto questo.

“Come?”

“Moriarty ha nominato Baker Street, dev'essere un indizio che ha voluto darci... Uno dei suoi rompicapi... Bene.”

“Sherlock, questa cosa è ridicola e assurda...”

“Ragazzo!” gridò però lui rivolto a uno strillone che vendeva i giornali, correndogli incontro: “Ne prendo uno!”

Il bambino mezzo vestito di cenci gli porse una copia del  _Times_ fresco di stampa, ricevendo nelle  mani una banconota. Il piccolo venditore non si mostrò affatto contento.

“Ehi, questi non sono soldi veri!” protestò il bambino diventando aggressivo.

“Sono dieci sterline, più di quanto si paghi normalmente per un quotidiano” disse pieno di disappunto Sherlock senza staccare gli occhi dalla prima pagina, su cui viaggiavano veloci.

“Non sono dieci sterline! Io non conosco la tizia stampata qua sopra! Ridammi il mio giornale!”

“Che c'è?” chiese John avvicinandosi a Sherlock. Questi in tutta risposta gli sbatté il quotidiano contro il petto.

“Guarda tu stesso. La data.”

John lesse sulla prima pagina e sbiancò. “13 Marzo 1890, ma... Come... come è possibile?”

“Ridatemi il giornale!” sbraitò lo strillone e afferrò con tutta forza un'estremità del quotidiano che John aveva in mano, finendo per lacerarlo a metà. Arrabbiato per la sua merce perduta, il ragazzino allora si accontentò di tirare calci di sdegno, prendendo solo una volta uno stinco di John il quale incassò il dolore silenziosamente.

“Tutto bene?” chiese Sherlock più per frase fatta che per preoccupazione.

“Direi di no...” rispose John ma non si riferiva allo strillone, che era scappato via dopo la sua birbonata contro un adulto. “Sherlock, abbiamo fatto un viaggio nel tempo?”

“No.”

“L'hai detto tu tante volte: tolto l'impossibile, quel che resta per quanto assurdo deve essere la verità.”

Sherlock lo guardò per la prima volta da quella mattina per più di due secondi negli occhi. Aggrottò la fronte: “Ascolti così attentamente quello che dico?”

L'uomo, dimentico per un attimo della situazione ai limiti in cui si erano cacciati, arrossì. “Beh... Spesse volte mi segno alcune cose che dici... Sai, per il blog...”

“Beh, in ogni caso” tagliò corto Sherlock ricomponendosi dignitosamente: “Dobbiamo andare in Baker Street e capire cosa sta succedendo.”

Non aspettandosi che Sherlock virasse così fortemente il discorso, John nascose la sua delusione osservando senza attenzione il lembo di giornale che gli era rimasto in mano, contenente le pagine dal numero nove in poi. Ma, quasi subito, fu costretto a strabuzzare gli occhi. Indicò un punto della pagina, ma la voce non uscì.

“Che c'è?” chiese l'investigatore notando il suo smaniare afono.

John gli mostrò il titolo che aveva attirato la sua attenzione:  _Sherlock Holmes coinvolto nell'affare boemo_ , un articolo di mezza pagina nella cronaca, senza immagini.

Stavolta anche Sherlock fu costretto a congelare ogni altra reazione. Si avvicinò per leggere meglio: l'articolo, in parte strappato, parlava del coinvolgimento di un noto investigatore privato di nome Sherlock Holmes in uno scandalo riguardante i monarchi di Boemia mentre le prime pagine del giornale si concentravano invece sulla guerra in corso, e non certo quella a cui aveva partecipato John.

“Deve essere un trucco” ripeté ancora Sherlock. Un investigatore privato suo omonimo compariva su una copia di giornale del 1890; non poteva che essere un brutto scherzo di Moriarty.

“Non ci capisco più niente, Sherlock...” commentò spaesato John, guardando alternativamente lui, poi il giornale. Si sentiva alla deriva senza punti d'appoggio e tutte le risposte le cercava in  _lui_ , lui che sembrava sempre sapere cosa fare. “Chi è quest'altro Sherlock Holmes?”

“Non c'è nessun altro Sherlock Holmes, John” disse fermo lui, non potendo però evitare di fissare quella pagina di carta nuova e fresca ma con caratteri tipografici che non potevano appartenere a un quotidiano stampato dopo il XX secolo. La contraffazione, se c'era, era perfetta.

“Siamo nel 1890. Tu non eri ancora nato” commentò il suo amico tra sé, cercando di riannodare i fili.

“Andiamo” terminò tetro Sherlock.

“In Baker... Street?” chiese il medico apprensivo: “Sei veramente  _certo_ che troverai risposte lì?”

“No, però star fermi è inutile. Ho solo una pista” concluse lui. Per la prima volta da che lo conosceva, John aveva l'impressione che questo gioco ordito da Moriarty non lo divertisse affatto.

 

La via, la facciata erano le stesse e al contempo non erano le stesse. Non c'era lo stesso ordine, la stessa quieta compostezza british che aveva Baker Street nel XXI secolo, nel loro mondo. Dalle scale del numero 221 stava uscendo una persona, un uomo non molto alto con barba e bombetta. Sherlock, seguito dal poco convinto John, attirò la sua attenzione prima che se ne andasse.

“Buon pomeriggio, buonuomo. Sa per caso dirmi chi abita in questa casa?” chiese con un'affettata compostezza.

Perplesso, l'uomo sollevò su di lui i suoi piccoli occhi e rispose subito: “Sherlock Holmes, naturalmente.”

A tanta risposta Sherlock assottigliò gli occhi e rimase a studiare l'interlocutore a lungo, non notando però alcun segno di discernimento. “Lei...” provò, guardingo: “Non mi riconosce, vero?”

L'altro sbatté le palpebre due volte: “No, mi sembra proprio di no, Mister! Mi ricorderei senz'altro di un uomo alto come lei. Non se ne vedono parecchi qua in giro...”

“Lei  _conosce_  Sherlock Holmes?” chiese ancora: “Sherlock Holmes che abita qui?”

“Certamente, purtroppo!” rispose l'uomo genuino: “Sono della polizia, noi spesso da un po' di tempo ci avvaliamo della collaborazione di Holmes... Una testa matta, difficile da gestire, ma uno degli uomini più geniali che il nostro secolo abbia visto. Se non si passasse metà del tempo ad aver voglia di strangolarlo.”

“Ne ha fatto un quadro perfetto” scherzò John, aggiungendo tra sé  _se non fossimo nel secolo sbagliato_.

Sherlock fulminò appena l'amico con uno sguardo e poi tornò a parlare: “Così, lei è della polizia?”

“Sì” disse l'uomo togliendosi il cappello e porgendo la mano: “Ispettore Lestrade, polizia di Scotland Yard.”

“...”

“Ispettore Lestrade, ha detto?” esclamò John. Sherlock non aveva detto niente, solo le sue pupille si erano contratte per un attimo.

L'uomo era di fretta e li salutò con un sorriso cortese e molti cenni del capo, credendo che il loro stupore fosse merito della propria fama: “Ora devo salutarvi, signori. Non mi sento di consigliarvi la frequentazione di Holmes per i vostri problemi, ma se lui accetta il vostro caso, probabilmente alla fine penserete che non avreste potuto scegliere alleato migliore.”

Potendosi trattenere a stento nella propria pelle, John quasi esplose silenziosamente: “C'è un altro Sherlock Holmes? E un altro Lestrade? Quello non era  _Lestrade_!!”

“C'è un altro Sherlock Holmes ed evidentemente non mi assomiglia” disse Sherlock cercando di mostrarsi impassibile: “Forse un impostore. Forse qualcuno che lavora per Moriarty. In ogni caso, pare sia in casa.”

Bussarono alla porta e ad aprirgli venne loro incontro una signora composta, che li squadrò perplessa ed esordì schietta: “Però, che strani abiti. Benvenuti, signori, in cosa posso esservi utile? Sono la padrona di casa.”

“Vorremmo parlare con... Sherlock Holmes” iniziò il suo omonimo.

“Ha finito l'orario di visite e vi sconsiglio vivamente di andare da lui nei momenti che dedica ai suoi... 'studi'” disse la donna, la bocca che si arricciava in un severo scetticismo.

Sherlock appoggiò una mano sulla porta, insistendo veemente: “Si tratta di una faccenda davvero importante, signora. Se potesse fare un taglio alla regola...”

“Non si tratta di me” disse lei seria, ma gentile: “Voi non avete idea di con chi avrete a che fare, io... Bah, vi ho avvertiti” concluse la padrona di casa aprendo la porta ai due uomini: “Vedrete voi stessi. Vi consiglio di stare attenti alle pallottole.”

“Pallottole. E' proprio Sherlock Holmes!” commentò John ridanciano.

Con un mezzo sorriso di sfida, Sherlock si voltò verso di lui mentre salivano le scale; la signora che aveva aperto loro la porta non aveva nessuna intenzione di far loro strada. “Ti diverti?”

“Quella donna conosce uno Sherlock Holmes, uno Sherlock Holmes che abita  _qui_ , ma non conosce te” fece John guardandosi intorno incredulo: “Guarda! L'arredamento è diverso, la struttura è diversa, persino i muri sono diversi, eppure è come casa nostra, è...”

“Zitto” gli intimò Sherlock accostandosi alla porta ben eretto, sfiorandola con i polpastrelli: “Voglio poter sentire ogni rumore. Ascolta: neanche uno scricchiolio, niente. Come se non ci fosse nessuno in casa.”

“Veramente sento un rumore attutito, assomiglia a un respiro” notò John inutilmente pignolo.

“Solo un cane” rispose Sherlock con frettolosa sufficienza: “Un cane, e un ronzio di mosche, se proprio ci tieni a saperlo.”

Mise mano alla maniglia arrugginita ed entrò; la stanza che si apriva davanti a loro era quasi in penombra, ci volle un po' per abituare la vista. John fu aggredito dalla polvere e dall'odore di chiuso di quel luogo, pieno zeppo di cianfrusaglie. Il tipo di ambiente che lui, medico, aveva rilevato solo nelle abitazioni di persone con problemi psicotici molto seri.

Inspirando la polvere sottile, John tossì forte; gli rispose un guaito sommesso e abbassando lo sguardo vide un bulldog stravaccato per terra. Aveva l'aria un po' istupidita e confusa, ma si tirò comunque sulle quattro zampe e si avvicinò a John per annusarlo. Sembrava provare una certa simpatia per lui, mentre ignorò totalmente Sherlock.

“Non c'è nessuno” concluse John badando distrattamente al cane. L'amico si guardava attorno con attenzione. Poi il medico avvertì una fitta al collo e gemette: portandosi una mano al punto colpito, trovò un piccolo ago conficcato nella pelle. Lo estrasse e Sherlock lo prese dalle sue mani.

“Non è avvelenato” disse studiandolo con attenzione. Poi si rivolse sicuro verso un'angolo della stanza, dove John era assolutamente sicuro non ci fosse nessuno: “Vieni fuori, basta giochi!”

“No non è avvelenato, non è mia abitudine avvelenare i miei ospiti, ma ho perfezionato nel mio laboratorio almeno 43 tipi di veleno che se avessi voluto vi avrebbero potuto uccidere sul colpo.”

Era una voce morbida, nervosa, e John trasalì udendola emergere dal nulla, ma poi vide un'ombra – un'ombra che si staccava dalla carta da parati! - e apparve a poco a poco nella sua percezione una sagoma umana, totalmente rivestita di una calzamaglia identica alla fantasia del rivestimento murale. Imbarazzante, pensò John.

“Chi è lei?” chiese Sherlock aguzzando la vista per distinguere quell'uomo nell'ombra.

“Dovreste saperlo, voi, che venite a cercarmi” rispose l'uomo e finalmente emerse in un punto più visibile della stanza. Aveva cominciato a muoversi più spedito, come se quella visita destasse improvvisamente la sua curiosità. Era un uomo sui quarant'anni, giovanile ma trasandato, sul cui volto spiccavano due occhi grandi e scuri che si muovevano con molta vivacità e che avevano l'aria liquida di quando si pensa molto e si dorme poco. Ora li teneva spalancati e attivi, rivolti ai due visitatori, e commentò interdetto colmando la distanza con un agile balzo: “I vostri vestiti... Non riesco a capirne la provenienza, è davvero curioso... Curioso, sì...”

“Conosci un uomo di nome Sherlock Holmes?” lo mise alla prova Sherlock, gli occhi di ghiaccio seri come il marmo. Spilungone com'era guardava il bizzarro inquilino di quel microcosmo dall'alto in basso.

Questi ammiccò, la linea della bocca che si contraeva in una smorfia canzonatoria e internamente divertita, e rispose piegando la testa da un lato con uno scatto nervoso: “Non mi vanto di conoscerlo bene, no, mi sono sempre interessato di altre cose più che a me stesso, tuttavia... Credo che sia me che cercate. Sono Sherlock Holmes, al vostro servizio.”

Stavolta Sherlock – quello del XXI secolo – non poté trattenersi. Emise un verso di scettico scherno e chiarì sogghignando, quasi fosse un dato evidente: “Lei non è affatto Sherlock Holmes.”

L'altro buttò gli occhi al cielo come se compatisse quella risposta e al contempo, interessandogli poco l'argomento, si rassegnasse alla sua stupidità. Si ritirò da loro, dietro un separé cinese, per togliersi la guaina con cui si era mimetizzato con la carta da parati e indossare un abbigliamento più consono.

“Se non credete che sia io Sherlock Holmes, temo di non potervi aiutare in alcun modo” commentò l'uomo rivolto ai due ospiti: “Credo che sia quello che i filosofi amano chiamare  _paradosso_.”

“Sherlock Holmes, l'uomo che collabora con la polizia di Scotland Yard, è un uomo analitico.  _Geniale_ ” commentò orgogliosamente Sherlock.

“Vero, devo convenirne” replicò pronto l'Holmes del XIX secolo, perfettamente in accordo con lui almeno su questo assioma.

“Lei è veramente Sherlock Holmes?” chiese invece John, basito di fronte a una scena simile: “Lo Sherlock Holmes di questo posto?”

L'uomo riapparve finalmente con abiti d'epoca, camicia, pantaloni di tela con bretelle e un generale aspetto arruffato, che ben poco aveva della austera nobiltà di quello Sherlock a cui John era abituato.

“Di questo posto e di tutti gli altri, spero” rispose questi mettendo le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni larghi: “Sembrate due tipi curiosi. Forse non siete in grado di capirlo, ma io riesco sempre a intuire quasi tutto delle persone che mi stanno di fronte. Voi invece” indicò con uno sguardo vago entrambi, soffermandosi però di più sull'altro Sherlock: “ai miei occhi siete per metà un enigma. Siete inglesi, questo sì, ma il modo di parlare, gli abiti, gli strani segni che avete sulle mani e sul viso... Mi sono oscuri, lo ammetto, ed è raro per me. Tu per esempio saresti...?”

“Oh, io esercitavo la professione di medico” rispose John di fretta, ancora sotto shock, capendo che quell'ultima domanda era rivolta a lui. Scartò il suo compagno di visita e porse una mano allo sconosciuto: “Mi chiamo John Watson, molto piacere.”

L'Holmes locale stava per stringere la mano del visitatore, ma poi si bloccò. Alzò lo sguardo verso la persona che aveva appena parlato, con l'atteggiamento di chi si sta chiedendo se per caso quello era una sorta di trucco.  _Pure lui_.

“John Watson? Ti chiami John Watson?” iniziò a chiedere incalzante.

“Sì, John Watson.”

“John Watson, medico? Di guerra forse?” fece ancora quell'Holmes, sempre più nevrotico, quasi trovasse quella storiella sia divertente sia urtante.

“G-già... Come... come lo sa?” chiese John. Udendo se stesso porre quella domanda provò una sensazione di  _deja vù_. C'era di nuovo un Holmes che collaborava con la polizia, residente a Baker Street, un Holmes che si vantava di poter dedurre la vita altrui dal più minimo dettaglio; un Holmes che aveva una certa facilità a maneggiare le armi, anche. Eppure più John lo guardava e più nelle somiglianze notava le macroscopiche differenze, quanto nelle differenze trovava inaspettati punti di incontro. Ora quell'uomo si era chiuso a riccio, era ostile.

“Lei non è John Watson. Andiamo, sarebbe ridicolo e alquanto improbabile” concluse il loro ospite con discredito – lo stesso, identico che Sherlock aveva usato prima con lui.

“Beh, sono molto spiacente ma... è il mio nome. Non ne ho altri” replicò lui con pacatezza mettendosi le mani sui fianchi, segno di disagio. Sherlock, il  _suo_ Sherlock, ascoltava ora con molta attenzione.

“Io conosco John Watson, che è stato medico di guerra” dichiarò altezzoso l'altro Holmes, punzecchiando quel tipo dall'aria vulnerabile: “E lei non gli somiglia neanche lontanamente. Non è cortese rubare i nomi altrui, sa?”

A quell'affermazione, John rimase a bocca aperta. Certo non aveva argomenti con cui ribattere. Come rasserenato che questo sinistro sdoppiamento non riguardasse solo lui, Sherlock del XXI secolo commentò allietato: “Bene bene... A questo punto sappiamo che, oltre a un'altra Baker Street, un altro Lestrade e un altro Sherlock Holmes, abbiamo pure un altro John Watson. Sarei proprio curioso di conoscerlo!”


	2. 2

“Si può sapere chi siete?” domandò l'Holmes del passato, già distratto dal gruppo di mosche che aveva intrappolato in un alambicco.

“Conosci un uomo di nome Moriarty?” replicò a sua volta lo Sherlock del XXI secolo.

“Non personalmente, no” rispose l'altro: “Ma compare spesso sui giornali, il professor Moriarty.”

“Bene” disse Sherlock sottovoce a John, senza però apparire realmente soddisfatto: “Pare che tutti abbiano un doppio in questo mondo. Veramente assurdo, non trovi?”

“Io trovo assurdo che ci sia un altro Sherlock Holmes che non ti assomiglia per niente e che pure riesce ad essere completamente fuori di testa anche lui!”

L'amico lo fulminò un'altra volta ancora con lo sguardo: “Come sarebbe a dire  _anche lui_? Mi vuoi paragonare a questa specie di accattone?”

“Non sono un accattone, sono uno spirito libero” rispose Holmes con il suo udito fino, voltandosi verso di loro come se si ricordasse solo adesso della loro presenza “Parlavate di un altro Sherlock Holmes, fate discorsi ben stravaganti, che io sappia c'è un unico Holmes in tutta Londra.”

“Già” rispose Sherlock infastidito: “Beh, pare che io e il mio compare qui siamo finiti in una Londra sbagliata, in cui la polizia si tiene in contatto con uno psicopatico fuori di testa.”

John si accostò al suo orecchio divertito: “Vedi che cosa significa avere a che fare con te?”

“Io non sono affatto così!” tuonò Sherlock offeso, a bassa voce.

“Mi state annoiando, siete qui da venti minuti e ancora non mi avete spiegato il motivo della vostra visita” fece Holmes camminando verso la porta; una volta uscito sulle scale diede un grido: “Mrs Hudson, tè per gli ospiti!”

“Dobbiamo uscire di qui” disse Sherlock che si sentiva sempre più un pesce fuor d'acqua.

“Hai qualche idea?” chiese John.

“Bene” disse Holmes rientrando, sforzando un sorriso falso: “Forse ora vorrete accomodarvi e dirmi come posso aiutarvi, altro Watson e amico dell'altro Watson.”

“Lei fa il pugile?” chiese Sherlock, che aveva già notato i segni sulle mani e il volto del suo omonimo.

“Acuta osservazione” assentì l'uomo fingendo di riordinare le sue cianfrusaglie.

“Ieri sera ha perso.”

Stavolta con sincera ammirazione, Holmes si bloccò e senza voltarsi chiese all'altro: “Da cosa lo hai capito?”

“Le pupille dilatate. Fa uso di cocaina” rispose Sherlock calmo: “Ieri pomeriggio, forse in preda a una crisi, ne deve aver assunto una dose maggiore. Forse non gli importava di perdere, si è lasciato andare. Non le capita spesso.”

“Di perdere? No, quasi mai” rispose Holmes prestando attenzione al suo interlocutore; finalmente questi era riuscito a risvegliare la sua curiosità. All'improvviso afferrò un attizzatoio di ferro da un mucchio di aggeggi e scattò in avanti per colpire Sherlock, che però schivò il colpo. Ci furono una serie di scambi strani in cui entrambi cercarono di sfiorare l'altro prendendolo di sorpresa, ma venivano prevenuti dall'avversario sempre un istante prima. Alla fine non si toccavano mai. Dopo qualche minuto, mentre il cane Gladstone fuggiva da quella mischia guaendo, un apprensivo e impotente John vide che Sherlock riusciva a colpire l'altro Holmes con un gomito.

“Lo sai, sei più impulsivo di me” disse Sherlock al suo omonimo: “Ma pensi in modo simile.”

“Impulsivo” ripeté Holmes non perdendosi d'animo; afferrò un lembo di un tappeto vicino a lui e un attaccapanni carico franò addosso a Sherlock, senza ferirlo ma causandogli una perdita di equilibrio. “So improvvisare, vuoi dire. Sei tu che sei troppo statico.”

“Sono analitico, non statico” si difese il permaloso Sherlock, ricomponendosi.

“E allora io sono geniale” fece Holmes facendosi leva con l'attizzatoio per tirare a sé un ombrello dal manico ricurvo. Sostituì l'arma e usò l'ombrello per appendersi a una trave del soffitto e sferrare un calcio a Sherlock, che indietreggiò appena in tempo per non beccarsi il colpo in pieno stomaco.

“Che cosa state facendo? Finitela!” protestò John che avrebbe voluto trovare il modo di dividerli.

“Ragazzino brillante e, nondimeno, insopportabile” scherzò Holmes ignorando il terzo.

“Impostore” lo rimbeccò Sherlock, impassibile. L'altro provò a colpirlo di nuovo ma lui decise di sfruttare quei riflessi rallentati dai postumi della cocaina e lo scartò all'ultimo. Holmes, in maniera poco decorosa, perse stabilità sulle gambe e rovinò a terra su un mucchio di stracci di varia natura. Pochi secondi prima, la porta della stanza si era spalancata e aveva fatto il suo ingresso un uomo a bocca aperta.

“Si può sapere che cosa sta succedendo  _qui_?” esclamò l'ultimo arrivato esasperato, facendosi largo a fatica tra gli oggetti caduti per terra. Era un uomo alto, giovanile, con baffi, cappello e due scandalizzati occhi celesti che veleggiavano per la stanza. Il suo sguardo si posò prima su Holmes, a terra, poi sull'uomo che quest'ultimo aveva tutta l'aria di stare affrontando, l'altissimo giovane dagli occhi di ghiaccio e l'espressione truce. Invece di prestare soccorso al primo, accorse verso l'ospite.

“Lo scusi, signore, a volte Holmes è una persona totalmente inopportuna. Porgo il mio sentito dispiacere a suo nome se vi ha arrecato disturbo” disse l'uomo coi baffi, affannato.

“E' sempre un piacere ricevere una sua visita, Watson” borbottò Holmes tirandosi su in piedi da solo. In disparte, John strabuzzò gli occhi e guardò immediatamente l'uomo che era stato chiamato col suo stesso nome. Non poteva crederci.

Accanto a uno Sherlock Holmes, c'era un altro John Watson, quasi che le due entità fossero indissolubili. Per un breve momento, formulando questo pensiero, John arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo.

Anche Sherlock non riuscì a mascherare uno stupore speculare, sebbene trattenuto. Sbatté più volte le palpebre osservando l'uomo cortese che l'altro Holmes aveva chiamato  _Watson_ , ravvisando ancora una volta che non assomigliava proprio per niente al suo omonimo.

Tanto per cominciare, questo Watson sovrastava in altezza il suo Sherlock Holmes di diversi centimetri e al consulente investigativo l'idea appariva quasi  _blasfema_  nel proprio pantheon mentale.

“Lei dunque è un medico?” chiese circospetto rivolto all'ultimo arrivato.

Questi si tolse il cappello e rispose in una maniera calorosa e affabile che poco aveva a che spartire con l'incapacità sociale del suo compare: “Dottor John Watson, è un piacere per me, signor... Mi scusi?”

Stavolta decise in modo folle di far cadere ogni filtro, e rispose netto: “Sherlock Holmes, e l'uomo con me si chiama John Watson. Il piacere di conoscervi è tutto nostro.”

Un silenzio pesante calò su tutta la stanza e John pensò che Sherlock fosse seriamente ammattito.

“Noi non siamo di questo mondo” continuò però lui molto serio, mentre gli altri due lo fissavano sbalorditi: “Voi vivete nell'anno 1890, io e quest'altro John veniamo invece dal 2010. Siamo finiti qui a causa di un brutto tiro mancino. Non so perché ma viviamo nella stessa città, nella stessa via, abbiamo gli stessi nomi, facciamo le stesse cose – consulente investigativo e medico legale. Non capisco come, in tutte queste somiglianze incredibili, possiamo essere così dannatamente diversi. L'unica cosa che so è che vorremmo tornare indietro.”

Ora Watson, quello del passato, sembrò riprendere il controllo delle membra e si voltò verso il quarto uomo nella stanza, che ancora non aveva notato. Con una smorfia scettica ma disposto ad ascoltare, fece: “Lei sarebbe...?”

John compì qualche passo in avanti, deciso a farsi credere giacché ormai Sherlock aveva vuotato il sacco. Gentile e cercando aiuto, rispose: “Il mio nome è John Watson e assisto Sherlock nei suoi casi. Questo Sherlock, intendo.”

“Mi state prendendo in giro?” rispose Watson sempre più convinto di essere finito in una gabbia di matti. Alle sue spalle, contento di non essere per una volta il centro del disappunto del collega, Holmes incrociò le braccia e se ne stette ad ascoltare beato.

A quel punto Sherlock, per fornire una dimostrazione pratica, partì in quarta: “Ha una moglie, è sposato da poco, la vostra domestica è poco accurata e pensate di licenziarla, forse l'avete già fatto. In passato è stato in paesi più caldi dell'Inghilterra, conosceva questo Holmes da più di tre anni e una volta vivevate assieme, prima del suo matrimonio. Ogni dettaglio di questa casa dice che ci avete trascorso molto tempo entrambi ma la totale mancanza di indizi che suggeriscano il suo matrimonio fa pensare che il suo Holmes, molto legato a lei, non sia affatto contento del cambiamento” concluse snocciolando tutto in maniera monotona e impassibile. Holmes si era rabbuiato ad ogni parola e aveva cominciato a far finta di non prestare attenzione, andando a cercare il bulldog Gladstone che durante la colluttazione si era nascosto chissà dove. Al contrario Watson rimase immobile, colpito anche lui come il suo doppio prima da un  _deja vu_  difficile da reprimere. Solo un'altra persona al mondo aveva fatto quel tipo di equilibrismi con lui. Quest'altro, sedicente Holmes era andato persino troppo a fondo.

“E' un trucco?” chiese Watson alla fine, scioccato.

“Non lo è. Anche noi siamo Holmes e Watson, in modo diverso dal vostro” ribadì Sherlock. La maniera in cui lo disse, quei due nomi che suonavano come una diade indissolubile, fece fremere un'altra volta John.

“Loro non sono né Sherlock Holmes né John Watson” disse però infantile l'altro Holmes, cercando Gladstone sotto un divano: “Crede alle favole, Dottore? Questa sarebbe molto più che omonimia e siamo nell'ambito dell'impossibile. Sono due impostori e nient'altro, li metta alla porta!”

“Le ricordo ancora una volta che non sono il suo maggiordomo!” sottolineò irritato l'altro.

“Quindi lei...” iniziò John titubante, facendosi avanti e bevendosi con gli occhi quella persona che aveva il suo stesso nome: “Lei è sposato?”

L'uomo annuì: “Sì, mia moglie si chiama Mary, siamo sposati da pochi mesi. Fino ad allora, è vero, ho vissuto in questa stessa casa in compagnia... di uno squilibrato” aggiunse fulminando Holmes bonariamente con lo sguardo, che adesso cercava di attirare Gladstone suonando della musica con un flauto. “Uno squilibrato che riteneva, per qualche strana ragione, che io fossi già sposato  _con_   _lui_.”

“Sarei stato un'ottima moglie, se è per questo, Watson” scherzò acido e incurante Holmes, smettendo di suonare ma non desistendo ancora nel suo proposito. Quei battibecchi, notò John, avevano tutto l'aspetto di essere una prassi consueta e sembravano davvero punzecchiature da marito e moglie.

“Già, le ricordo però che a due uomini  _non è permesso sposarsi_ ” rispose Watson un po' rabbioso, sottolineando l'ultima parte bene sperando che l'interlocutore la comprendesse una volta per tutte: “Io ho la mia vita, adesso, sarebbe bene che lei se ne facesse una sua smettendo di attaccarsi ai miei pantaloni.”

Senza alcuna ragione apparente, Sherlock si intromise impassibile: “Nell'Inghilterra del 2010, la nostra epoca, due uomini se lo desiderano possono sposarsi. Non è così strano.”

Stavolta riuscì ad attirare l'attenzione di entrambi, in particolare dell'altro Holmes che smise quello che stava facendo e si avvicinò a lui, fissandolo eccitato con occhi grandi e scuri e stringendo forte il flauto in mano: “Stai dicendo sul serio? Nel futuro gli uomini potranno sposarsi con altri uomini?”

“Holmes!” lo apostrofò il suo Watson, arrossendo.

Ora improvvisamente Holmes sembrava più bendisposto a credere alla storia assurda dei due visitatori. Li squadrò entrambi con entusiasmo e chiese: “Quindi voi due sareste sposati?”

Interdetti, Sherlock e John si scambiarono un'occhiata interrogativa e poi parlarono in sincrono.

“N-no, non siamo sposati!” disse John.

“Non precisamente, no” disse Sherlock.

Mostrando teatrale delusione, Holmes commentò: “Oh, peccato,  _Holmes e Watson del futuro_. Futuro curioso, il vostro” aggiunse accompagnandosi a tratti col flauto, e scoccando un'occhiata eloquente a Watson: “Di certo non considera così strano quello che lei trova abominevole, eh?”

Con una manata secca il dottor Watson colpì il flauto di Holmes, scagliandolo a terra solo per il gusto di farlo smettere. Poi, tagliandolo fuori, rivolse tutta la sua attenzione ai due ospiti, in particolare a John.

“Così voi... Davvero... Vi chiamate Sherlock Holmes e John Watson, e venite dal futuro?”

In tutta risposta i due mostrarono a Watson i loro documenti d'identità. Questi, anche se non riconosceva quel genere di tessera magnetica, non ebbe alcun dubbio che fossero autentici, e straordinari. Glieli restituì: “Incredibile, siete così diversi da... noi. E... che... che cosa fate?”

“Io sono un consulente investigativo, il mio amico è un dottore. E' stato dottore di guerra, in Afghanistan.”

“Incredibile” commentò Watson pieno di meraviglia.

“Tolto l'impossibile l'ipotesi che rimane, per quanto assurda, deve essere la verità” commentò Holmes con un sorriso obliquo: “Molti luminari hanno teorizzato l'esistenza di mondi paralleli.”

“Visto, che ti dicevo?” fece John a Sherlock, beccandosi un'altra espressione gelida.

“Ora dobbiamo trovare un modo per farvi tornare a casa, però, nel vostro bel mondo dove io e Watson potremmo sposarci tranquillamente e risolvere un mucchio di problemi” rifletté Holmes, cominciando a camminare nervosamente per la stanza.

Il dottore arrossì, sbraitando: “Holmes, la vuole smettere di scherzare?”

“Sono simpatici, non credi?” disse John sottovoce a Sherlock dandogli di gomito, ma poi quando lo vide tanto truce lo osservò stranito: “Sei irritato?”

“Direi. Il mio alter ego di questo mondo è un totale idiota, e nonostante viva nell'Ottocento non deve nemmeno indossare un assurdo cappello da cacciatore  _per i fan_ ” commentò superbo Sherlock.

“A me sembrate sempre più due gocce d'acqua invece” scherzò John, anche se era come paragonare cielo e terra: “E, come hai potuto vedere, c'è sempre un Watson che vi fa da balia.”

Sdegnoso, Sherlock non gli rispose, meditando tra sé una possibile soluzione al pantano in cui erano finiti. Venire in Baker Street non aveva fornito indizi, solo la possibilità di incontrare i loro doppi. Ovviamente era ciò che Moriarty voleva.

“Devo andare a fare delle ricerche in giro per la città, ma ho bisogno che tu rimanga qui” disse ad un tratto rivolto a John: “Qualcosa troverò.”

“Un caso!” esclamò Holmes che aveva seguito la conversazione privata nonostante i bisticci con Watson. Prese la giacca e se la infilò raggiante: “Finalmente qualcosa da fare!”

Innervosito, Sherlock protestò: “Non ho detto che abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto, tantomeno che ti voglio con me.”

“Con quel cervello arido e statico che ti ritrovi non combinerai niente” rispose Holmes competitivo: “Vedremo chi dei due Sherlock Holmes arriverà prima alla soluzione.”

Prese la porta incurante e li lasciò lì tutti e tre, aggiungendo con voce attutita dal muro che ormai li separava: “I due Watson possono rimanere qui, il tè della signora Hudson è pronto!”

Pieno di fastidio, Sherlock roteò gli occhi poi si scrollò di dosso quella preoccupazione. Disse a John: “Va bene, rimani qui. Guarda se noti qualcosa di strano.”

Un po' a disagio, l'amico rispose: “Sicuro che non vuoi che ti segua?”

Sapeva benissimo che, anche se per orgoglio lui non lo ammetteva, la sfida dell'altro Holmes aveva acceso la competitività di Sherlock.

“No, rimani qui con il dottor Watson a parlare delle vostre questioni da medici e deuteragonisti, avrete molto da dirvi” lo schernì Sherlock, ormai con la mente già fuori dalla camera: “Conto di tornare entro tre ore.”

Non attese che John gli rispondesse e lo lasciò lì, a Baker Street, in compagnia del Dottor Watson del 1890.

 

“E' paradossale che non vadano d'accordo, non trova? Due vere primedonne” commentò John tanto per rompere il ghiaccio, provocando la risata del dottore che gli stava servendo il tè.

“Se sono davvero due Sherlock Holmes, non lo trovo affatto paradossale, mi creda” rispose Watson gentile: “Gradisce dello zucchero?”

“No grazie, lo prenda pure lei.”

“Se non lo prende lei io non posso essere da meno” rispose sagacemente Watson, accomodandosi sulla poltrona e intanto sorseggiando il tè. Fissava il suo altro sé con molto interesse e curiosità, tanto che John si sentiva un po' a disagio e si muoveva, a differenza dell'altro, goffamente.

“Così c'è un altro Holmes e un altro Watson” disse quello del passato dopo una lunga pausa: “E vivete in un'epoca completamente diversa dalla nostra. Bizzarro.”

“Già.”

“Qualche novità importante, oltre ai matrimoni tra uomini?”

Credendo che fosse meglio lasciarlo all'oscuro di due guerre mondiali, due bombe atomiche, un olocausto, John si strinse nelle spalle: “Mah, il solito. Macchine, treni, telefoni.”

“E lei lavora con Holmes, pur essendo un medico?” chiese Watson socchiudendo le palpebre.

“Ormai esercito solo per lui” disse John guardando il pavimento. Pensoso, aggiunse: “Credo che incontrarlo mi abbia dato una ragione di vita, ero diventato l'ombra di me stesso.”

Più inquieto, nascondendosi in parte dietro la tazza da tè, Watson commentò: “Non si lasci trascinare, è un consiglio... All'inizio può sembrare fantastico, emozionante, una valida alternativa alla monotonia per chi come noi si era abituato alla guerra. Ma poi... ti soffoca, non ti lascia spazio. Ti trascina con sé.”

“Oh, i-io...” balbettò John confuso, poi si schiarì la voce a disagio: “Lei non... non va d'accordo con Holmes?”

Lo sguardo di Watson si fece opaco e rispose con una smorfia amara: “Non so come si possa andare d'accordo con lui. E' una persona geniale in modo affascinante, ho tenuto dei diari delle sue imprese... delle  _nostre_  imprese fin dal principio della nostra conoscenza; sono state pure un successo editoriale.”

“Ha tenuto dei... diari?” sorrise John addolcito dall'evidente parallelismo.

“Già. Però vede, Holmes...” indugiò su quella parola, sempre più cupo: “Lui non è una persona in grado di relazionarsi agli altri in maniera normale. Non ha quasi legami con la sua famiglia, non ha...”

“Amici” concluse la frase John, poi parafrasando quello che gli aveva detto una volta Sherlock commentò scherzosamente: “Però ne ha uno, vero?”

L'altro abbozzò un ulteriore sorriso, ancora più triste: “Vero. Ma l'ha visto con i suoi occhi, Holmes vive fuori dalla realtà... Non conosce i rapporti umani, è come un bambino egoista. Io ho fatto l'errore di diventare un punto fermo nella sua vita ed è un errore che non ti puoi permettere con una persona del genere. Non mi ha mai perdonato di essermene andato, non...” la voce si incrinò e i modi eleganti di Watson divennero d'improvviso nervosi: “Non ha mai voluto mostrare nemmeno un po' di solidarietà per il mio matrimonio. Lui mi vuole tutto per sé perché è convinto di non avere altra persona al mondo, e io...”

“Lei si sente in colpa per questo?” chiese John aiutandolo. Sapeva che Watson non stava per dire questo, però era evidente che fosse così da ogni sua parola.

Questi appoggiò la tazza sul tavolino e intrecciò le dita, limitandosi ad annuire: “Speravo che, col tempo... Tutto sarebbe tornato normale. Non era sano, il rapporto tra noi. Non era giusto che si attaccasse a me come un bambino alle gonne della madre. Mi... mi metteva a disagio, non aveva senso, eppure io...” esitò, sofferente: “Io non mi perdono di averlo lasciato, di essere stato intenzionalmente crudele con lui...”

Un vibrante silenzio colse i due Watson. John, comprensivo e malinconico, rimase in silenzio.

“Beh” disse infine, tanto per togliere Watson dall'impaccio: “Comunque non credo che io corra un rischio del genere. Lo Sherlock che conosco io vive benissimo per se stesso, non credo che cambierebbe molto nella sua vita se io, un giorno, mi sposassi o mi trasferissi...”

“Buon per lei” affermò Watson gentile: “Almeno non avete il nostro stesso rapporto  _malato_.”

Il dottore si alzò dalla poltrona, mettendo in ordine il tavolino; erano nel suo vecchio studio, ormai preso d'assalto dal disordine di Holmes. Per educazione, John volle aiutarlo. Si sentiva un po' a disagio accanto a quell'altro Watson tanto più aitante di lui, non aveva minimamente l'aria di un dottore, e il disagio era solo che aumentato dall'accorgersi che questi dimostrava un'accesa simpatia nei suoi confronti.

Mentre sbaraccavano il tavolo, Watson gli chiese ancora, guardandolo da troppo vicino e con quell'azzurro sguardo limpido e sorridente che aveva: “Sul serio nel vostro secolo due maschi possono sposarsi? O stavate solo prendendoci in giro?”

Il cuore di John cominciò ad accelerare stupidamente e si accorse di essere arrossito.

  _Grandioso John, ti ci manca giusto il prenderti una sbandata per l'altro John Watson e poi siamo davvero alla frutta._  Certo avrebbe potuto evitare di essere così bello, affabile e affascinante. In confronto a lui il John del 2000 si sentiva un bambolotto di pezza cucito malamente.

“Beh, sì, in Inghilterra e in molti altri paesi sì” disse in fretta, facendo cadere per disattenzione un po' d'acqua dalla teiera con scarsa manualità.

Watson aggrottò la fronte incredulo: “Mi scusi, ma... non ne capisco il senso. Due uomini non possono avere figli o famiglia, dunque a cosa serve che si sposino?”

“Oh, beh, in alcuni paesi possono allevare figli insieme e adottarne, ma...” rispose John in fretta raddrizzando la schiena e asciugandosi frettolosamente le mani sul maglione di lana: “Credo che soprattutto il matrimonio nel nostro secolo si faccia per espressione d'amore, ormai, più che per ogni altra ragione pratica. Per celebrare la vita in comune di due persone che si scelgono.”

“Oh...” fece Watson perdendo il sorriso, le pupille che si contraevano visibilmente. A disagio, commentò quasi tra sé amaro: “Allora forse ero proprio io lo stupido... Beh, non si può più tornare indietro ormai...”

Fece per portare il vassoio dalla signora Hudson. “Aspetti, faccio io!” si affrettò a dire John.

“Non sia ridicolo” scherzò Watson scoccandogli un'occhiata cameratesca, senza lasciargli margine d'azione. Aveva dei modi fin troppo squisiti, John si sentì di nuovo piccolo piccolo e pure totalmente succube della sua eleganza innata. 

Non avrebbe voluto dire più nulla, ma la tristezza che aveva aggredito Watson da parecchi minuti era ancora percepibile, ingombrava la stanza; fu per questo che poco prima che l'altro attraversasse la soglia in un ultimo slancio gli chiese: “Lei è... felice, ora? Con sua moglie, la sua vita, oppure era più felice prima quando viveva qui?”

Watson si bloccò, ma non si voltò per rispondere. La sua espressione si era appesantita di almeno dieci anni e non voleva che John se ne accorgesse. Quasi in un sussurro, replicò: “Se rispondessi a questa domanda farei male a troppe persone. Preferisco continuare sulla strada che ho scelto di intraprendere. Non posso cambiare le cose.”

John rimase solo nella stanza, pensando all'altro Holmes. Avvertì un nodo di compassione nel riconsiderare quella personalità problematica e difficile non per sua colpa, e a come dovesse interiormente soffrire la separazione dall'unica persona a cui era riuscita a legarsi. John aveva avuto a che fare nella sua carriera con individui affetti da sociopatia, autismo e sindrome di Asperger, uno su tutti lo Sherlock che conosceva. Pensò che se avesse mai visto il suo amico arrivare a tenere profondamente a qualcosa o qualcuno avrebbe fatto di tutto perché quest'unica sicurezza non gli venisse portata via. Anche se si fosse trattato di un capriccio infantile, una persona straordinaria come Sherlock meritava questo ed altro. Perciò John arrivava a provare tenerezza per Holmes e Watson, in quali sembravano rincorrersi all'infinito in cerchio senza mai arrivare a stare fermi, insieme, in un unico punto.

 

“Si può sapere come pensi di condurre le indagini, se non hai elementi?” sbottò Sherlock con l'altro Holmes, non potendosi impedire di tenergli dietro. Non riusciva in alcun modo a sopportare che un individuo così gretto competesse con lui nella fama e nel nome.

“Voi due intrusi siete una stranezza: cerchiamo altre stranezze” rispose questi, fermandosi a uno svincolo per decidere dove andare. “Elementare, Holmes-statico.”

“...posso dire con ragionevole margine di esattezza di odiarti con tutte le mie forze” gli rispose asciutto Sherlock.

“L'odio è un sentimento del tutto sopravvalutato” ribatté Holmes che a differenza di Sherlock pareva amare ogni genere di botta e risposta. “Ora, riflettiamo su ciò che possediamo: voi avete viaggiato nel tempo, o in alternativa come è più plausibile qualcuno di noi ha battuto la testa. Conosci un posto dove ci si occupa del tempo e si può battere la testa?” chiese voltandosi verso di lui con aria affettata.

“Non stai prendendo questa cosa sul serio, vero?” commentò Sherlock guardandolo in cagnesco e con le mani in tasca.

“Certo, non potrei fare altro che burlarmi di voi. Ci sono!” esclamò, continuando con la recita improvvisata: “Che ne dite del Big Ben? E' sempre la risposta per tutto. Lì ci si occupa del tempo e beh, certo, se si cade si può prendere pure una bella botta in testa. Giusto stamattina un uomo si è lanciato dalla sommità dell'orologio per testare un nuovo deltaplano e si è spiaccicato a terra. Stanno ancora raccogliendo le frattaglie, brutta storia. Ed è anche una cosa bizzarra, non trova?”

“Il Big Ben...” ripeté Sherlock soprappensiero; si voltò, poiché da quell'angolazione della città la torre era visibile: “ _Vi devo una caduta_...”

Cercò nelle tasche il cellulare e scrisse veloce un messaggio a John. Poi, dopo una lunga pausa, esclamò stizzito: “Ah, che secolo senza senso! Non c'è campo, accidenti!!”

“Cos'è quell'oggetto?” domandò Holmes febbrile guardando il trabiccolo che Sherlock teneva tra le mani con la bramosia con cui un bambino osserva i pacchetti sotto l'albero di Natale. Riuscì a prenderglielo senza sforzo perché, trovandolo al momento un oggetto inutile, Sherlock glielo cedette sprezzante mentre cercava un'altra veloce soluzione per convocare John. Niente da fare, doveva per forza tornare lui a Baker Street.

“Come funziona? Oh, è una tecnologia incredibile!” commentò Holmes rigirandosi il cellulare tra le mani senza capirne la funzione, ma vedendo quanto il dispositivo fosse diverso da tutto ciò che conosceva. Poi esclamò quasi spaventato: “Oh, si è mosso, si è illuminato e sono apparse delle parole sul vetro!  _Buon tuffo_ , dice...”

“Cosa?” gridò ansioso Sherlock, strappandogli di nuovo il telefono dalle mani. Era vero: anche in assenza di campo, aveva ricevuto un messaggio senza numero. Moriarty.

“Il vostro professore vuole attirare l'attenzione, a quanto mi sembra” commentò Holmes con semplice divertimento.

“Devo tornare da John” disse Sherlock in fretta: “Dobbiamo essere insieme se vogliamo andare via.”


	3. 3

Dopo qualche ora in quell'epoca Sherlock aveva già voglia di lasciarla senza rimpianti; faticava ad adattarsi a una realtà in cui non c'era la tecnologia ad agevolare il passaggio tra la deduzione e l'azione che ne conseguiva, il risultato. John lo aspettava nella Baker Street ottocentesca e il suo amico cercò di spiegargli nel modo più asciutto possibile quale fosse la propria idea.

“Mi vuoi convincere del fatto che dovremmo  _buttarci giù dalla sommità del Big Ben_?”

“So come funziona la mente di Moriarty.”

“Sì, Sherlock. Lui vuole  _ucciderci_ , lo so bene anch'io come funziona” rispose John che reputava quella proposta quanto più di inaccettabile potesse concepire.

Erano tutti e quattro sulle scalette davanti casa, all'aperto; i due Holmes e i due Watson. L'accoppiata ottocentesca si limitava ad assistere al dialogo con un atteggiamento opposto: l'investigatore smaniava in silenzio, annuendo, quasi desse pienamente ragione al suo omonimo, il medico invece manifestava una cauta preoccupazione.

“Anche quando siamo finiti qui è stato dopo la sensazione di cadere, ricordi?” chiese Sherlock veemente, sforzandosi di convincere il suo migliore amico.

“Questa non è una deduzione, non ha alcun senso!” protestò John.

“Se posso permettermi di intervenire” fece Holmes prendendo finalmente la parola: “Non credo che voi possiate veramente  _morire_ , considerato che voi qui non esistete.”

“Holmes, la vuole piantare?” lo apostrofò Watson, che non tollerava questa mancanza di tatto.

L'altro non fece una piega e si strinse nelle spalle: “Volevo solo aiutare.”

Ignorando ogni consiglio, John continuò a parlare a Sherlock: “Ti stai facendo guidare dalla tua ossessione per Moriarty...”

“Proviamo almeno ad andare lì. Se ho ragione, lo sapremo solo una volta saliti” disse Sherlock molto serio.

John lo squadrò poco convinto, assottigliando gli occhi, poi commentò: “E' un trucco. Tu vuoi ingannarmi.”

Arrendendosi, Sherlock roteò gli occhi e fece qualche passo indietro. Prese il suo posto Holmes che parlò giulivo a John: “Dai una possibilità al tuo Holmes. Almeno ha avuto un'idea. Alla peggio, vi togliete di mezzo.”

“Non è un gioco per noi” ribatté John indicando se stesso: “A voi non cambia molto, state solo assistendo a uno strano fenomeno temporale, ma io e quel pazzo rischiamo la vita!”

“Vi accompagno io” risolse con serietà Watson, andando in mezzo alla strada per fermare una carrozza: “Dò ragione all'altro Holmes, forse dovremo almeno andare a vedere.”

“Ah, così dà ragione a tutti gli Holmes dell'universo tranne a me, eh?” commentò il suo compare risentito, ostentandolo in maniera teatrale: “Potrei legarmela al dito...”

“Negli altri universi gli Holmes mi sembrano più dotati di buon senso, non è colpa mia se a me è capitato quello bacato” dichiarò Watson impassibile, mentre intanto un omnibus rallentava accanto a loro.

Salì sull'omnibus seguito a ruota da Sherlock, John pronto ad imitarli scoccò una veloce occhiata comprensiva all'altro Holmes, sempre così bastonato dal suo Watson come uno scolaretto dal maestro. Lui non sarebbe mai stato in grado neanche in mille anni di tenere Sherlock tanto in riga; meno che mai se trattarlo così avesse provocato in lui un'espressione simile.

Trovò a domandarsi se, per caso, nel predisporre quei due mondi paralleli ci fosse stato qualche errore nell'assegnazione delle parti. Lui non aveva il nerbo e il carisma dell'altro Watson, Sherlock non sarebbe mai stato una persona tanto umana e interiormente 'fragile' come il suo emulo.

Arrivarono vicini al Big Ben dopo un viaggio silenzioso e teso; nessuno sapeva bene cosa dire. In un caso o nell'altro, forse le loro strade si sarebbero divise adesso. Strano trovare il modo di separarsi da qualcuno che non conosci ma che in qualche modo è, molto semplicemente,  _te stesso_.

“Dobbiamo andare soli, tu e io” disse Sherlock a John.

“Noi vi aspettiamo qui, nel caso succedesse qualcosa” comunicò Holmes pratico, alludendo alle pendici della celebre torre.

“State attenti a schivarci, nel caso ci sfracellassimo” scherzò caustico John, pallido e per nulla convinto. Aveva bisogno di infrangere la tensione.

Si strinsero la mano goffamente, prima John e Watson poi Watson e Sherlock, infine John e Holmes. I due Holmes si limitarono a un breve cenno di congedo, ancora entrambi preda di una diffidenza naturale. A nessuno dei due piaceva in fondo l'idea che esistesse, da qualche parte nell'universo, qualcuno altrettanto unico al mondo e meritevole della medesima celebrità.

Poco prima che Sherlock facesse ingresso nel palazzo, John si mostrò dubbioso e gli chiese: “Mi dai solo un momento? Tu vai avanti?”

L'altro si voltò perplesso: “Non sarà una scusa per tagliare la corda, vero? Non lo riterrei molto sensato. Rimarresti comunque in questa epoca chissà per quanto.”

“Non è per quello, devo solo dire... una cosa” spiegò John.

Immaginando che si trattasse di qualcosa tra John e l'altro Watson, Sherlock annuì: “Va bene. Sbrigati.”

Quando fu certo che Sherlock fosse fuori portata d'ascolto, John fece qualche passo per tornare indietro e mandò un grido in direzione dei loro alter ego: “Mi scusi... Signor Holmes, posso scambiare due parole con lei in privato?”

Entrambi gli altri manifestarono uno stupore controllato; poi, composto e teso, Holmes si staccò da Watson per avvicinarsi a John con contegno garbato.

“Di qualunque cosa abbia bisogno, non esiti a chiedermelo,  _altro-Dottore_ ” dichiarò l'Holmes dagli occhi grandi e scuri con una trasparenza che John, finora, non aveva ancora ravvisato.

“Beh, sì, io... volevo farle sapere che...” cominciò lui guardando a terra e muovendosi nervosamente: “Volevo farle sapere solo che mi dispiace.”

Stranito, Holmes chiese disponibile: “Le dispiace di cosa?”

John provò a tirare su gli occhi, ma non aveva la forza di sostenere quello sguardo. Parlò comunque a cuore aperto, con una smorfia: “Io credo che lei si senta molto solo da quando Watson è andato via da Baker Street e io lo capisco... Perché anche io sono come lei. Non avevo niente, prima di conoscere Sherlock... il  _mio_  Sherlock, intendo. Un bel giorno questo periodo finirà e io non so come reagirò. Ciò che sono adesso dipende totalmente da lui. E... insomma, ho un'idea esatta di che vuol dire quando non sembra di avere altro aggancio con la vita che una sola persona” rise tra sé in modo tetro e malinconico: “Strano, no? Lo pensavo prima, è come se i due mondi avesse invertito i ruoli...”

“No” negò Holmes consapevole guardandolo in maniera franca e amichevole: “Anche Watson era come te all'inizio. Lui ha sempre amato  _farsi rapire_  da me e trascinar via dal mondo comune, banale... Ma il fatto è, mio piccolo dottore, che prima o poi la meraviglia svanisce e Holmes resta solo un povero eremita sociopatico. In un batter d'occhio tu, che sei come gli altri, desideri una vita, una normalità, una  _routine_. Non c'è cosa più difficile che smettere la maschera dell'avventura ed essere all'altezza di una vita e di affetti normali e voi Watson potete farlo, noi Holmes no.”

Mosso da quel discorso, John si illuminò nello sguardo e con più dolcezza, dopo una lunga e fiduciosa riflessione, disse triste: “Per quello credo che non ci sia pericolo. Il mio Sherlock è una persona forte, impermeabile. Sopravviverà di certo a una mia dipartita” rise più sonoramente: “Forse si dimenticherebbe di me nel giro di un quarto d'ora, distratto da un nuovo caso stimolante di omicidio, dalla scoperta di un nuovo tipo di tabacco, da un nuovo temibile avversario alla metà della sua altezza. Io sono solo un comprimario sullo sfondo, nemmeno importante come il suo Watson.”

Holmes lo guardò a lungo in una maniera sorridente e vaga. Misterioso, rispose solo dopo un lungo silenzio: “Vedremo chi ha ragione. In futuro.”

Fu l'ultima volta che quelle due persone che non avrebbero dovuto neanche incontrarsi ebbero la possibilità di confrontarsi.

 

Quando John arrivò al di sopra dell'orologio e uscì all'aperto, nel vento, trovò finalmente Sherlock che guardava il panorama nel vento e lo attendeva. Ai suoi piedi, rossa come il sangue, era posata proprio sul bordo della balaustra una mela, che ovviamente non aveva messo lì lui. Il medico sorrise tra sé; come al solito, persino nell'azzardo, Sherlock finiva sempre per avere in qualche modo più ragione degli altri. Detestava quel lato di lui. 

Adorava quel lato di lui.

Questo era ciò che lo rendeva un centro di gravità nella sua vita.

“Allora, sei disposto alla caduta?” chiese Sherlock, tronfio che i segni fossero dalla sua parte.

“Solo se tu cadi con me” si arrese John, andando alla sua destra.

“John...”

L'aveva chiamato con un tono inaspettato, anche se non lo stava guardando. Rivolgeva ancora gli occhi al panorama della vecchia Londra sotto di loro, familiare e sconosciuto fino a provocare le vertigini. John si voltò verso di lui in attesa, aspettando che dicesse qualcos'altro. Alla fine Sherlock si decise: “Ti sbagli se credi che io non capisca. So esattamente come si sente Holmes.”

John trasalì, il battito che si faceva doloroso, non potendo credere che in qualche modo Sherlock avesse udito la sua ultima conversazione. Solo ora quest'ultimo rivolse l'azzurro sguardo onesto verso l'amico e continuò molto serio: “Un giorno tu ti stancherai di questa vita, ti sposerai, farai un numero vergognoso di figli e di nipoti. Io invece sarò sempre io, così come mi conosci adesso. Tu mi ripeti tante volte quali sono i miei difetti, però rimani con me, mi ascolti, mi fai dono della tua fiducia a priori. Credi in me, sei l'unico. E io mi sto abituando. Quando quest'abitudine mi verrà a mancare, io...”

Quella frase si spezzò, nemmeno Sherlock con la sua stoica sincerità seppe come terminarla di primo acchito. John lo fissava, senza parole. Alla fine il consulente investigativo distolse di nuovo lo sguardo da lui, riprendendo a fissarlo avanti con accettazione: “Quel giorno, io sarò spacciato, uguale a come si sente adesso Holmes.”

John osservò il vuoto sotto di sé. Non gli faceva paura, sentiva lo stomaco tanto leggero che era certo sarebbe rimasto sospeso nell'aria una volta che si fosse buttato.

“Andiamo?” chiese il medico con un sorriso, per dissipare quella tensione a cui il suo amico si era spontaneamente assoggettato. Possedeva abbastanza tatto per non costringerlo a stare in quel ruolo a lui poco congeniale ancora a lungo.

“Andiamo” assentì Sherlock, apprezzando il gesto dietro quella domanda.

Nello stesso momento, si lasciarono cadere. Tutto divenne bianco e il salto durò poco, quasi si trattasse solo di pochi metri. Poi a John parve di passare drasticamente all'incoscienza di sé.

 

Si risvegliò al buio nella sua camera con ancora addosso la sensazione di cadere. Sentì la propria fronte imperlata di sudore e ci volle quasi un minuto per ripetere a se stesso che era a casa e si era trattato solo un sogno. Moriarty, la mela. La caduta. Soprattutto, gli altri due Holmes e Watson.

Rise tra sé, scioccato di aver potuto credere a quel mondo assurdo senza alcuna logica e di avere d'altro canto avuto abbastanza fantasia da immaginare una Londra tanto tangibile, antica, materiale. Di uno strano color seppia, tra l'altro.

A poco a poco il sogno sembrava sfuggirgli dalla memoria, come accade in questi casi, però delle sensazioni restavano ben vivide: il ricordo dell'altro Watson, tanto gentile eppure con quello sguardo costantemente triste e senza speranza, era tra i più accesi.

Trasalì nell'udire lo scricchiolio della porta della camera che si apriva. Vide che fuori la luce era accesa, ritagliando la sagoma in pigiama di Sherlock. Seduto sul letto, John tremò, non aspettandosi quell'apparizione.

“Sherlock! Che ci fai qui?” gli chiese. Lui non l'aveva mai visitato di notte.

“Ho fatto uno strano sogno in cui c'eri anche tu. Sembrava tutto vero” disse l'uomo con la voce ancora un po' impastata. Contrariamente al solito, John notò in lui un'aria vulnerabile, come quella di un bimbo che ha fatto un incubo e viene a chiedere conforto alla mamma. Provò un'indicibile tenerezza.

“Anch'io ho fatto un sogno strano, c'era un altro Sherlock Holmes e pure un altro Watson, completamente diversi da noi, e noi parlavamo con loro...” disse John, tanto per riempire il silenzio mentre Sherlock restava sulla soglia.

Quest'ultimo trasalì, spalancando gli occhi di fronte a quelle parole. Poi, invece di dire altro, preferì: “Posso dormire da te stanotte?”

John stentò a credere di aver capito bene.

“Fa nulla” sbottò Sherlock orgoglioso e fece per andarsene.

“No, no, ok, dormi pure qui!” virò John emozionato e frettoloso, spostando la coperta in imbarazzo. Sherlock si voltò, circospetto come un animale selvatico che si avvicina al cibo offerto dall'uomo. A piccoli passi fu accanto al letto e vi si sedette, inoltrandosi sotto le coperte.

“Anche tu hai sognato di cadere, vero?” domandò serio a John, dandogli per ora le spalle.

“Sì” rispose lui col cuore in tachicardia.

“Mmh...” borbottò Sherlock, tenendo gli occhi aperti: “Tu non sei una persona molto intuitiva, perciò te lo dico in modo chiaro. Mi piacerebbe dormire qui anche altre volte, d'ora in poi.”

John arrossì e non rispose niente, comprendendo che quella notte in realtà avrebbero finito per dormire poco.

 

“Allora... Se non c'è più niente da aggiungere, io tornerei a casa. Mary si starà preoccupando, tanto per cambiare” disse teso Watson dopo aver finito di mettere un po' d'ordine alla bell'è meglio nell'appartamento di Holmes, sotto lo sguardo grato del povero Gladstone, che ormai mostrava da tempo al suo vecchio padrone l'espressione bisognosa d'aiuto di un ostaggio.

Holmes stava fissando la notte fuori dalla finestra, pensoso, in uno di quei momenti tipici di riflessione ombrosa che raramente Watson era capace di scalfire. Come se non avesse sentito niente di ciò che aveva detto, l'investigatore esordì: “Quando il loro Moriarty è venuto da me, io non sapevo che si trattasse di una persona malvagia...”

“Come dice?” chiese Watson rimanendo fermo di botto.

“Quell'essere è molto bravo a recitare... Darà loro filo da torcere” continuò Holmes per la sua strada: “Ma mi ha assicurato che non avrebbe fatto loro del male. Sono arrivati a casa sani e salvi, per lui era solo un divertimento. Come il gatto col topo. Tuttavia non sarà sempre altrettanto indulgente con loro.”

“Si può sapere di cosa sta parlando?” lo interruppe il dottore senza più capirci alcunché.

Finalmente Holmes si voltò verso il suo vecchio socio: “Un uomo del loro secolo, il professor Moriarty, è venuto da me anticipandomi che un altro Holmes e un altro Watson sarebbero arrivati dal futuro. Desiderava far loro uno scherzo, mostrando che potevano esistere mille altri universi alternativi dove le cose non vanno poi così diversamente.”

“E cosa gli ha domandato di fare?” disse Watson cauto.

“Voleva semplicemente che mi curassi di loro e li conducessi verso la giusta strada di ritorno, null'altro. Per quanto fosse senza senso, alla fine quello Sherlock è riuscito ad arrivarci da solo. Non è poi così male.”

“E che le ha offerto in cambio?” domandò ancora l'amico.

Stavolta, incerto se rispondere, Holmes finì per restare in un silenzio colpevole.

“Mi dica che cosa le ha offerto in cambio!” ribadì alzando la voce Watson: “Lo sa che quei due ragazzi, per causa sua, avrebbero potuto finire molto male?”

“Ma non è successo” rispose lui con finta leggerezza, un sorriso abbozzato: “Comunque ormai non conta più. Lo vuole sapere davvero?”

“Sì” confermò Watson cupo in volto.

“Moriarty mi ha promesso che, in cambio, avrei potuto vedere una realtà in cui Holmes e Watson non dovevano separarsi per forza.”

A quel punto il dottore impallidì e perse finalmente la parola. Una reazione che l'amico, sorridendo, si aspettava.

“L'altro Watson... E' così un bravo ragazzo, non trova? E sicuramente quell'Holmes è più assennato di me. Forse loro avranno fortuna.”

“La smetta” lo pregò Watson, ora a voce bassa e tremante.

“Me l'ha chiesto lei” ricordò asciutto Holmes, che aveva semplicemente offerto la verità su un vassoio.

“Lei non mi perdonerà mai, vero?” domandò Watson colpevole: “Non fa altro che usare ogni suo mezzo – e i suoi mezzi sono tanti, infiniti – al fine di rimanere sempre al centro della mia attenzione...”

“Oh, sì” ammise Holmes, tranquillo: “Ma sul fatto che non la perdonerò si sbaglia. Io l'ho già perdonata... come disse un tempo qualcuno molto migliore di me” ridacchiò.

“E lei ha sempre successo nell'attirare la mia attenzione, anche se non potrei più permettermelo...” riconobbe Watson mortificato. Improvvisamente si sentì vecchio, senza più la forza di lottare.

“Watson, se vuole davvero indietro la sua vita, io la lascio andare. Anche immediatamente” dichiarò Holmes per la prima volta da che si conoscevano. Indicò la porta con gli occhi, eloquente: “Prometto di non trattenerla più.”

“Lei non capisce...” disse dopo una pausa atterrita il dottore, con un filo di voce. Più addolcito, ripeté: “Lei non ha mai capito. Senza Holmes Watson non esiste. Il me stesso del futuro lo sapeva bene” ricordò: “Al contrario, senza Watson, Holmes continuerà sempre a esse straordinario.”

L'investigatore sorrise dolcemente, riponendo i sentimenti che da tanto tempo lo attanagliavano deciso a non investire più quel carico sulle spalle di Watson. Con semplicità, ricordò: “Si sbaglia di nuovo. E' o non è sempre Watson a raccontare la storia di Holmes? Non si può scindere il nome dell'uno da quello dell'altro. Non credo che nessun Holmes lo vorrebbe.”

L'altro annuì, stavolta pieno d'accettazione. Si guardò intorno, osservando a lume di candela l'ambiente angusto e che pure gli era familiare come poche altre cose. In un momento di gaudente debolezza, si strinse nelle spalle: “Ormai è tardi. Che cosa ne dice se, per stanotte, rimanessi qui? Come ai vecchi tempi...”

Il volto di Holmes si illuminò speranzoso, troppo per aggiungere altro senza temere che una parola mutasse quest'ultima risoluzione. Si limitò a tornare a guardare attraverso la finestra e dire: “Faccia portare del tè, allora.”

Watson acconsentì, con un sorriso masochista; c'erano ricaduti ancora una volta, nella dipendenza. Andava bene così. Anche nell'altro mondo, aveva scoperto il dottore, le cose non sembravano diverse. Forse era come una condanna, o semplicemente era il loro destino. Pensò a John e Sherlock e sperò che potessero essere  _felici_.

 

*

 

 _Nel frattempo, in un terzo universo, quello originariamente creato da Conan Doyle_...

“Pare che per qualche ragione siamo tornati di moda, Watson.”

Allibito da ciò che avevo visto, risposi a Holmes: “Quei quattro individui dovremmo essere  _noi_?”

Sdraiato supino sul divano col braccio sugli occhi per ripararsi dalla luce, il mio amico esalò: “Si lamenta? Io dovrei essere secondo loro uno sbarbatello arrogante alto due metri oppure, in alternativa, uno yankee americano privo di educazione...”

“E quelle... ehm...  _strane_ vibrazioni che si ostinano a vedere tra di noi...”

“Arthur ne sarà distrutto.”

“Dovremmo forse, non so,  _lamentarci_  di tutto questo?” chiesi a Holmes: “Una volta erano i casi di crimini e la sua genialità nel risolverli il centro delle nostre storie, mentre adesso...”

“No, lasci perdere” mi consiglia lui rassegnato: “Mi dia solo un'altra dose di cocaina.”

“Forse dovrei cominciare anch'io a farne uso” commentai io, scuotendo la testa tuttora sbigottito. Non credo che mi abituerò mai ai nostri lettori del nuovo millennio.

Alle lettrici poi meno che mai.


End file.
